The Search for the World
by Cocoaflower
Summary: In a world where no nations knew about each other, it was only a matter of time, when a crisis appears and they needed to assemble and solve the epidemic together. Follow Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada as he goes around the world to gather every single nation. AU, Partly FACE family
1. Prologue: Matthew Williams, the Message

My fellow Canadians and world inhabitants… (including Tony, America's alien friend), I apologize for the wait on my other stories, but it is Christmas, and I ought to write a new story! Reminder: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. The bottom author's note is important, so please read it.

* * *

_Prologue: Matthew Williams, the Message_

_Hello, my citizens and the world. I am Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada. If you are reading this message, please be careful from now on. This letter contains important information that cannot and hopefully will not fall in to the wrong hands. It is as follows: _

_DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, take the stupi- pardon my language- the health exam that the 'W.D.' organization has ordered- I meant, recommended you to do. Don't trust them at all. If you have already taken it, Congratulations to you, you still have self-control. (I'm normally a nice guy and all, but…) Please kill yourself with a preferably painless way. You have already been infected by the parasites they put in you. Once again, sorry for this rude message and hope you manage to somewhat enjoy the rest of your day. Goodbye and I hope to see you alive at the end of this fiasco._

_For the people that are still human or at least, under control… On every country's personifications' behalves, we will definitely try our best to get this under control, or else the world will be dilapelated._

_I apologize to end with such horrible note. However, be cautious of everybody… who knows, maybe even me._

_Matthew Williams._

_Personification of Canada._

* * *

And there, you have it. The prologue of this story, it is a bit short, mind you, but I do sincerely promise that the next chapters will be 1000+ words. One thing you should know, this story will be VERY slowly updated. I am currently focusing on one story at a time, so I might update this when I have the time…

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and review. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1: Alfred F Jones, his brother

Chapter 1: Alfred F. Jones, his brother

Each country had their own personification, but due to security matters, no one knows who the personifications are, except for the bosses who attend the annual meetings. Even the personifications themselves don't know who the other embodiments are.

Matthew Williams is the personification of Canada, and here he was, currently running across the border of Canada and America, desperately trying to find America's embodiment.

At this point, over fifty percent of the world's population was already infected and manifested by parasites. It all began when the 'W. D.' Company, also known as World Development (but Matthew believes it's World Destruction), 'created' a treatment that could kill all kinds of bacteria and viruses including HPV, malaria, HIV and all kinds of cancer. Fortunately, some of the Canadian government were smart enough to not trust it. Although, only some were, others were already infected.

After the cure had been approved by many famous scientists, although Matthew didn't know how, it was immediately mass-produced and sent all over the world. Soon, most of the world had taken the remedy. It was by some miracle that the personifications weren't affected by it, or so Matthew has been told. It was probably so that the W.D. Company could identify them or something but either way, Matthew was grateful he wasn't affected.

Now the only reason why Matthew was trying to find America was because most of the humans, who were infected, couldn't control themselves. The parasites have power over the person's action. Matthew knew it sounded crazy, but that was what he found out after he asked one of the non-parasite-infested Canadian scientists to check it out. However, there was one worse part that you haven't heard yet, those 'people' were hunting after him. Possibly, it was not only him, but every other country's personifications as well.

* * *

It was noon. Alfred didn't have any food. And that USUALLY didn't add up to be something good. Alfred Jones was currently running on an empty stomach and hiding in a closet in his office. That doesn't sound very good, does it? But why is he doing that? Because most of the staff in the government was already infected! Why else?

He was… shall we say hungry? Well, he was extremely starving.

"I'm hungry," Alfred pouted while hiding in the office. His stomach growled in complaint. "The whole hero country is going to starve to death if I don't eat something!"

As it were, he wasn't the only one in the closet, hiding. To be exact, it was a closet of unsigned paperwork. Boy, was he going to in trouble when he and his fellow staff that escaped got out of this mess.

"Sheesh, America! Shut up for once, will you?" One of the employees hissed quietly. "Those mutant parasites are going to find us!"

America sulked at this. "But… I'm hungry!"

"Shut up!" The other three people that was in the closet whispered frantically to the country.

America frowned. "I don't see why we can't just go and get a few dozen Big Macs at McDonalds."

"First of all, we have to get past those parasites before we can get to the ground, seeing that we're in the EMPIRE STATE BUILDING." A worker explained before taking a breath. "Second, there are creepy parasitic people EVERYWHERE."

The personification grouched. Then, at the others' confusion (and almost fear), he lit up almost immediately. "I'll go text Mattie to bring me some McDonalds then!"

Without another word, he pulled out his phone and texted, '_I'M THE HERO._'

"Why the hell did you do that?!" A worker screeched in alarm. "Your twin brother could've been infected with the parasite for all we know!"

Ignoring the protests, America read the text that arrived soon after. 'Alfred? You're still alive?'

"HA! You see? Any relative of the hero can't be infected!" Seconds later, another message was exchanged.

'_Hell yeah! How can the hero not be alive?!_' Alfred clicked send.

After a few moments of silence, another reply was seen. '_No comment, Alfred. Where are you right now?'_

Alfred started to write but paused and deleted it. He slightly panicked at the thought of telling Matthew he was the personification of America but dismissed it a second later. He thought, _Aww, who am I kidding? Mattie can't be caught! He's the brother of a hero after all!_

'_Empire State Building.'_

'_WHAT?! WHAT ARE __YOU__ DOING THERE, AL?'_

'_No particular reason… where r u, Mattie?'_

'_Er… I'm currently in America. Aren't you stuck in the Empire State Building or something like that?'_

'_If u count the aliens, then yes.'_

* * *

Canada groaned. Why, oh, why did he have such an oblivious brother?! He bit his lip; why would Alfred be at the Empire State Building? He couldn't even imagine his brother there, without causing some kind of disaster. He thought deeply, '_Alfred couldn't even stay still at the Canadian-US border and got dragged away by some American officials! Then why was he there?!'_

Matthew responded slowly whilst shaking his head, _'Do you think you can meet me at the bottom of the Empire State Building?'_

'_I'll meet u at the border!'_

His eyes widened. How? Did Alfred even know how to tell the difference between regular humans and parasitic humans? _'Al… do you even know how to tell the difference between a human and a parasitic human?'_

'_Sure, I do!'_

Matthew grimaced. The last time Alfred said he knew something, he set Matthew's pancakes on fire. Matthew shuddered. His fingers brushed over the keys again. _'Are you sure…?'_

'_Totally!'_

'… _Are you really sure, Al?'_

'_*Gasp* My own brother is doubting me! Mattie, you can NEVER EVER doubt a hero.'_

'…_Seriously Al! ARE YOU SURE?'_

After two seconds, he received another text. _'YES! The weirdo aliens (unlike Tony) don't text back when you try to text them!'_

'_Al… do I even want to know how you know that?'_

'_I just amazingly, in hero style, texted the staff of my government that were missing and they didn't reply back!'_

Matthew face-palmed. _'Al… you know that the most common way is to look at their eyes- their eyes are completely black! Even their sclera's are black!'_

'_Well, that's a commoner's way! Heroes do it the heroic way! BTW, I got out of the Empire State Building. I'm coming your way.'_

A few seconds later… _'P.S. What's a sclera?'_

Matthew sighed, with his brother this enthusiastic, he would never be able to change his mind. Then all of sudden, he stiffened as he remembered something that Alfred typed. _'…texted the staff of my government that were missing and they didn't reply back…'_

'_HIS GOVERNMENT? ALFRED'S GOVERNMENT? Please, oh please, don't let it be what I think it is. Please just tell me this is a typo or an auto correct or something like that…'_ Matthew shivered at the sight.

But fate didn't seem to like Matthew.

* * *

Eh, this story includes FACE family, just so you know. And also, if it wasn't indicated well, Matthew is trying to gather all of the world's personifications… not only America.

Well, please review and enjoy! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Alfred F Jones, Off to DC

Alrighty then, this is the second chapter of SFW (Search for the World). Again the summary, in a world where no nations knew about each other, it was only a matter of time, when a crisis appears and they needed to assemble and solve the epidemic together.

Plus, I rewrote SFW Chapter 1, and added a few things…

Ah… and the fact that I might, just, might have the bird flu. I'm crossing my fingers that I don't die, and that it's only the regular colds that we receive in Canada. *shrugs* This will delay my process… but well, hopefully this chapter comes out beforehand. Right now, I'm going to apologize in advance, that there is the smallest chance that I might not complete this story. *sniffles*

If I owned Hetalia: Axis Powers, would I be here? It's called FANfiction for a reason.

* * *

Search for the World Chapter 2

* * *

_Matthew_ sighed, with his brother this enthusiastic; he would never be able to change his mind. Then all of sudden, he stiffened as he remembered something that Alfred typed. '…texted the staff of my government that were missing and they didn't reply back…'

'_HIS GOVERNMENT? ALFRED'S GOVERNMENT? Please, oh please, don't let it be what I think it is. Please just tell me this is a typo or an auto correct or something like that…' Matthew shivered at the sight._

_But fate didn't seem to like Matthew._

* * *

With the thought (that his brother was possibly the personification of America) in mind, his steps quickened through some crowds of people and continued to speed-walk down the streets of the state of New York, his hand continued to send messages to his brother down at the city of New York.

Seconds after seconds, texts were exchanged until it reached one point where the Canadian was so frustrated with his brother asking, 'Where are you now?' every five seconds, that he closed his phone and stuffed it deeply in to his pocket.

Matthew, whilst sighing, reluctantly pulled his phone back out several minutes later. Recent messages were quite frantic, apparently, as he scrolled down the hundreds of text messages newly received.

There was some where it was, 'Mattie! U there?' 'Where r u now?' (His eyes twitched at the previous one.)

'MATTIE! HAVE YOU BEEN CAPTURED BY THOSE WEIRD ALIEN THINGS? I'LL SAVE YOU AND BE THE HERO TODAY!' (His eyes twitched once more.)

As his messages rolled to a stop, he nearly sighed once more at the quantity of the useless texts, before his eyes widened marginally and stared at the last message quite unbelievingly.

'Dude, these alien things are following me. They even tried to bite my arm! That was gross! Were they so infatuated with me that they wanted to take a bite off me?'

He swallowed and quickly wrote, 'Al? Are you still alright? I'm coming to the Empire State Building!' Before long, Matthew found himself running through the streets to get to the Empire State Building.

Matthew brushed by several groups of people as he continued to rush through the lanes of New York. His boots trudged through the slick snow; it didn't help that it was winter. Hopefully, Jack Frost would spare him from a thicker blanket of the white, fluffy goodness. He raced towards the general direction; Matthew could see the tall building by now. As his feet began to pick up speed, Matthew's eyes darted all around to check for Alfred.

Settling on a random flock of people, he ran straight in to it, not caring if they were going to bite his head off. Luckily, they didn't take off his head. However, it just prolonged the search because Alfred wasn't in the crowd. He jogged back out to the clearings and crossed the road. It was just as fortunate that those people simply couldn't drive cars anymore. Perhaps it was because they were very clumsy after the drug, or the parasite didn't know how the drive. Ha. Imagine that. No, never mind, Matthew was already seeing it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he continued to scan for Alfred.

Hmm… there was a big line up at McDonalds and there was a crowd at the shopping mall across the street. Where, oh where could his brother be? Matthew thought sarcastically and sure enough his brother emerged from the crowd smiling and laughing like the true idiot he was. Aside from the fact that Alfred was in a line of oh-maybe-some-parasite-infected people, he wasn't in any real danger yet. At least, Matthew hoped he wasn't.

"Alfred! You're alright!" Matthew cried as he ran towards his brother, relieved.

Alfred F. Jones raised his head and blinked. Was someone talking to him? He shouted back, "Uh… of course, I'm the hero!" As he continued to run, a sudden hand gripped him on the shoulder and before he could react, he was spun in to an alleyway. It was most definitely faster than the other people he had encountered.

"You didn't even hear me, did you?" Matthew hissed in to his ear, with slight irritation. "Goddamnit, Alfred, you're such an idiot!"

"Eh?" Alfred looked back for a moment before seeing a blurred figure standing beside him. He cocked his head to the side and shivered. It was a ghost… a-a-a G-GHOST!

Alfred screamed and rushed away towards the populated areas as soon as possible; he didn't get far however. Fingers were pinching his right ear as the other forcefully dragged him deeper in to the alley, and away from the crowds of people.

Matthew sighed, "Alfred, when will you be able to hear me the first time?" Waves of silence passed before Alfred slammed a fist on to the palm of his other hand.

"Mattie! Why didn't you say it was you?! I thought you were a ghost for a minute!"

Alfred laughed as he hit Matthew on the back playfully. The momentary slap was able to temporarily cause Matthew to stumble. Unlike regular beliefs, Matthew was actually perfectly capable of matching Alfred's strength, unless it was one of those unexpected moments, which was now. He gave a small groan of exasperation and one of his infamous perfect eye rolls that he had mastered on behalf of his brother.

That was when Alfred grabbed Matthew and gave him a full-fledged hug… at least; one Matthew could handle in a surprised moment. "Mattie, you're okay…"

Matthew, slightly shocked at the embrace, allowed a small, soft smile to creep upon his face. "Yeah, Alfie," he muttered affectionately, using his brother's nickname they used when they were children. Gosh, he missed the days of his childhood.

Alfred bit his bottom lip before his bangs overshadowed his eyes. "Don't scare me like that; you didn't respond!"

Matthew worriedly patted his brother on the back. He was about to say something when Alfred cut him off by holding Matthew on the shoulder at arm's length and laughing loudly, "Of course, you're the brother of a hero! Why am I, the hero, worrying so much?" He gave another laugh before letting go of his brother, who was suddenly staring behind Alfred's head.

Matthew, however, stood still, like a frozen statue. Alfred blinked with his eyes, "Was the hero's hug too strong for you?" When he got no response to his question, he narrowed his eyes and poked his brother's forehead once. Twice, and then thrice, "Mattie?"

Matthew gulped with nervousness. One false move and his brother would be dead. Another false move and he himself would be dead.

A dinner knife was held by a young brunette, who had an apron on, at the back of Alfred's throat, and Matthew knew he had to grab his brother and pull as hard as he could to get him away and out of harm's way. Pure black eyes stared straight in to Matthew's vision and in all honesty, the northern nation was as scared as hell, if worded by his brother.

He swallowed down the fear, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. With a strong yank, he swung Alfred away, knowing that he was nicked slightly by the knife and pushed him ahead.

Alfred, however, reached for Matthew and ran as if the devil himself was chasing them. They worked in syncopation; their movements anticipated the others. Matthew got Alfred out of danger and Alfred pulled Matthew to and with him. They were twins and they could read each other's actions before they happened… and the fact that they were both nations, which they still didn't know.

Matthew, thankful for the save, regained his footing and dashed after Alfred, both full with adrenaline. They continued through the alleyways, Alfred knowing them by heart, and made it out of New York City with Matthew lingering slightly behind. Matthew was out of breath, having to race to New York to find his brother, only to run back out at full speed. He leaned back on a wall with puffs of white clouds coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, Mattie, you alright?" Alfred asked lightly, also with white wisps as he exhaled in to the chilly winter air. "And those aliens, they're fast!"

Matthew took one more deep breath before calming down; he replied breathily. "Yeah, I'm fine… Plus, they aren't aliens; they're normal people." He stood up straight before turning to his brother.

"So… what should we do next?" They both asked at the same time, and both of them blinked.

Alfred grinned and said, "I think we should get a hero to shake the Earth and then all the bad people will fall off!"

Matthew gave another of his infamous eye rolls, "No, Alfred. That won't work."

"We could also have a sidekick, if you don't like that idea." Alfred winked at Matthew. Matthew got the gist of it, and was about to reply when he suddenly stopped himself, thought about it, and then answered.

"I need to go to Washington D.C."

Alfred blinked in surprise and astonishment. "What? Why would you need to go there?"

"I just need to go, Alfred… unless… you… well, never mind," Matthew sighed.

Alfred stayed silent for a moment, which was a miracle within itself; then finally responded. "I need to go to Washington D.C. too."

Matthew raised an eyebrow to look at Alfred, which Alfred took as a question.

"Because; I need to report- err… buy an all exclusive hamburger that is only available in Washington, D.C.!" Alfred gave a large grin that showed his teeth: Matthew, however, raised another eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

After a moment of silence, Matthew shook his head, needing no answer. Grabbing Alfred's wrist, he pushed off to another long sprint, before Alfred abruptly pulled him to a stop and said,

"My car's still parked at the Empire State Building."

"And?" Matthew asked irritably.

"And… maybe we should go back in to NY and get to my car… and then drive?"

Matthew then blinked at the truthfulness of it. "Right," he answered back with one word. "Hopefully we'll get past those parades of aliens again."

"Wait… I thought you said they weren't aliens!"

"Just shut up and get back to your car."

"But… they aren't aliens… or are they?" Alfred said with a raised tone in the end.

"…"

"Are they, Mattie, are they?"

"…" _Irritated._

"Hellooooo?" Alfred, repeatedly, pokes Matthew on the shoulder as they continue to run back in to New York City.

"…" _Completely ticked._

"MATTTTTIIIEEEEE!"

"Shush!" Matthew turned on him with his finger on his lips as they raced back. This might actually be a long trip back to the Empire State Building.

Alfred quieted down a fair bit before continuing, "Mattieeeeeeee! Mattttiieeeeee!" Poke. Double Poke. Triple Poke. Quadruple Poke. Quintuple Poke…!

Matthew groaned. Yup, this was going to be a long trip back to the Empire State Building indeed.

* * *

VOILA~! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because it seriously took me forever to write this. Also, if you haven't read the Author's Note on the top. This is a brief summary: I rewrote Chapter 1, with a few add-ins and a few deletions; if you would like, please re-read that chapter. I might have the bird flu, so I'll apologize in advance that I might not be able to complete this story. And, then well, yeah, I don't own Hetalia. That's kinda obvious, or else, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.

Thank you for reading to the end. And… please review; I am very thankful to all whom reviewed.


End file.
